Café Rendezvous
by Sanguine Ageha
Summary: Some people go to cafés to unwind. Some go just to kill time. And some go, not knowing what they may find. [An Ohtori Kyouya & Houshakuji Renge story. Slight OOCness.] [Chapter 1, Part 02 added.]
1. A Day in the Life Part 01

**Disclaimer: **It's common knowledge to Ouran fans that the wonderful series belongs to the one and only Hatori Bisco.

**Warning: **Hints of slight OOCness is involved since this takes part _after_ everyone has graduated from Ouran Academy. However, said slight OOCness will be explained every step on the way, so don't fret. :D

-:-

**Café Rendezvous**

by Sanguine Ageha

**Chapter 1, Part 1:** _A Day in the Life (Renge)_

-:-

"_She did not know how she would be able to live with the wretchedness that clawed at her heart. It felt like her insides were being ripped apart into shreds in such a painstaking manner that she—"_

She pressed the Ctrl and Backspace button at the same time until the entire second sentence was erased. Frankly, she could not see the connection between wretchedness clawing at the protagonist's heart and the ripping of the insides. The sentences were not related at all, no mater what angle she looked it at, so she decided to erase it and replace it with something else.

She stared into open space for a few moments, trying to rack her brain for clues as to what she could possibly add. But ten minutes and two big gulps of coffee later on, she still could not find her supporting sentence.

By the time the fifteenth minute struck, she reached out for her coffee cup without even looking. She was met with a sudden lightness, surprising her for a brief moment. She peeked in to see that the heavenly liquid was no more.

Trying not to get frustrated at the lack of ideas (and coffee), she set her cup aside and decided to save the draft. The battery of her laptop was almost at its limit, and she did not want to lose everything she had put so much effort into for the past two hours. Closing all the active windows and waiting for the system to shut down, she took her empty cup and approached the person stationed at the counter.

"Another round? That fast?" The employee joked lightly upon seeing the customer.

"Nothing like good ol' caffeine to keep the creative juices flowing." She joked back, handing her the cup.

The employee laughed and took her cup to refill it. "So, how's the novel coming along?"

"I got stuck at the second half, right at the crucial part of the plot." She groaned. "And all because I couldn't find a suitable supporting sentence…" Another groan escaped her, causing for the other person to chuckle.

"I'm sure you'll manage." The employee tried to cheer her up. "Besides, since when did the famous Houshakuji Renge disappoint her fans anyway?"

**Tsuzuku**

-:-

One of my reviewers (particularly **Sunshine in a bag**)mentioned that there were no Kyouya x Renge fics to be found. I decided to do a research of my own and found that there really were no such stories around. O-O Everybody seemed busy with the Kyouya x Haruhi pairing (but I'm not complaining, of course) that the possibility for this pairing vanished into nothingness. /sweatdrop/

So I thought, "Why the hell not? Maybe I could write something about them." And, voila. /points to this fic/

To be honest, I don't really know if this is going to be appreciated by people since the Kyouya x Renge pairing seems a bit… farfetched (or do I lack a better adjective for it?) in the Ouran fandom. I guess one could say that this is a long shot for me (as in _really_ long shot) as a writer because I feel like I'm stepping on eggshells every step of the way. I created this because it's a bit refreshing to write about a pairing that isn't given any attention (to the point of being forgotten), and also because the idea itself is challenging to me as well. ;D

And to wrap up my babblings, I'd like to thank **Sunshine in a bag** for (indirectly) giving me a hint of what I could write about. :D Reviews would be much appreciated and shall be received with open arms. ;D Until the next update!


	2. A Day in the Life Part 02

**Disclaimer: **I'd be delusional if I said I owned Ouran High School Host Club.

**Warning: **Hints of slight OOCness is involved since this takes part _after_ everyone has graduated from Ouran Academy. However, said slight OOCness will be explained every step on the way, so don't fret. :D

-:-

**Café Rendezvous**

by Sanguine Ageha

**Chapter 1, Part 2:** _A Day in the Life (Kyouya)_

-:-

Thin rays of sunlight peeked through the gaps made by the curtains and everywhere else that would allow it access. The once dark room now had splotches of yellowish-white light and penetrated through the gray color that was scattered all over. All was silent except when the sheets twisted against the bodies of its occupants and when they moved to find a more comfortable sleeping position.

Ohtori Kyouya slowly opened his eyes and allowed them to adjust to his surroundings. He found himself staring blankly at his chalk white ceiling, his mind currently free from all kinds of thoughts. He sort of liked it that way—having a thought-free mind—because he did not have to beat up his brain for whatever strategies were to be needed later, did not have to think of how to get along with this or that person based on their backgrounds.

Unthinking made someone less human. But it wasn't as if thinking made him more of what he was not, anyway.

The haziness in his mind began to go away. He felt the drowsiness gradually leave not only his eyes and brain, but also his entire being.

Feeling that he was ready, Kyouya slowly sat up. The sheets that once covered his upper body slid down and instantly felt goose bumps on his skin when he was greeted by the sudden coldness of the room. Quirking an eyebrow, he looked down and found himself possessing no shirt.

He blinked. He pulled up the sheets from his lower body to take a look. He had no clothes down there, either.

It was then he found a white arm loosely draped around his waist. He followed to where it led, and he discovered that the limb was connected to the body of a young woman. She was sleeping on the same bed as he, and she was also _naked_.

It did not take him long to put two and two together, so he was not surprised at all. Reaching out for his glasses on the bedside table nearby, he took a glimpse of the time from the wall clock nearby. It read 6:45.

He clearly remembered what happened the night before that led to this episode he woke up to. It was the birthday of his brother, so it was a must for him to be present. Aside from family members and relatives, important people from the local and international business scene also attended. Most of them they were already partners with, others thought about allying themselves with the Ohtori group of companies, and the rest were made up of all other kinds of people—media reporters, for instance.

Kyouya went around and entertained the guests, striking up small talk with businessmen he deemed interesting if they did not start the conversation themselves. The conniving person he had always been, he "borrowed" the finalized guest list from his brother five days before the main event to see who was coming. Of course, that was just an excuse he came up with because his true aim was to research on the possible candidates he could possibly woo into joining forces with them.

After an hour or two had passed, his father and one of their important business associates approached him. Yoshio asked how he was faring, and he answered that he was doing fine. The three of them talked for a while, their topics mainly revolving around politics, economics and business.

Just when the conversation was becoming rather interesting, the business associate's daughter arrived. Five minutes had not even passed when the two elderly men excused themselves so that the young ones could have "some time for themselves", which Kyouya easily interpreted as "possible matchmaking". Not like it was a new occurrence.

Pretending that he was ignorant, he went ahead and pleased the young woman. However, one sip too many regarding wine was never a good thing between a man and a woman. So they were of no exception when the liquor began to take its toll on them and the temptation of retreating to his private quarters (because she wanted a quieter place where they could be "alone") was too great to resist.

And the rest, as he knew, was history.

Kyouya lightly pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes in the process. Enjoyment of not having to think of anything, even for a while, seemed short-lived for people like him. He needed something to help him regain his logic because he could feel his mind slowly being overloaded with thoughts. The idea of having a cup of coffee right now sounded pleasant to him.

"Kyouya?" A muffled voice pierced through the silence, slightly startling him.

He cast his eyes to the woman beside him, who was slowly starting to stir. Fixing his hair even if he didn't know how he looked like, he instantly put on a gentle smile the moment her eyelids fluttered open.

"Good morning. I assume that you had a good night's rest?"

Perhaps the coffee could wait.

**Tsuzuku**

-:-

Um, no, I'm not dead. /sweatdrop/ I just had a lot going on in real life for the past week that was why I was unable to finish and edit this chapter. But as you can see, I updated. Yay me!

This was longer than I intended it to be, and a page lengthier compared to the first installment. I don't know why but for some reason, I find Kyouya so much fun to write about. O-O This installment may not look like it promises anything as of yet (or is it just me?) but I wanted to show the reader a small glimpse of Kyouya's life some years after he had graduated before starting the main plot. I personally believe that a plot that develops at a steady pace is better than hurried ones (even if it can kill with suspense). /sweatdrop/

I'm also aware that there isn't any Kyouya x Renge interaction in here, but not to worry; it's coming really, _really_ soon. ;D But before that, I shall leave you to give reviews. Thank you much in advance and see you next time!


End file.
